Truth or Dare
by sora girlfriend
Summary: The naruto charactors play truth or dare. Flames will be used as fuel for my winter fire. Complete! Meaning I'm sick of it! I ran out of ideas! Or maybe if you give me an IDEA I'll write it- I'm re-reading and editing it now
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N : people I KNOW I have another story in progress but I NEEDED to write a truth or dare fic. Any and all suggestions are welcome. The pairing are as follows : Neji/ Tenten , Sasuke/Sakura , Naruto /Hinata , and last but definitely not least Ino/Shika now on with the story and oh yeah there all at the huyuuga (sp?) compound. **

**Disclaimer: Jingle bells Sasuke smells .Naruto laid an egg . Orichimaru peed on the wall at the mall . I don't own this at all …..**

"I'm bored" sighed Sakura

"I know .Lets play truth or dare" Ino announced

" yeah " everyone else

" O.K. forehead girl you go first"

Sakura spins the bottle. It landed on Neji. He chose dare " O.K. Neji I dare you to make out with Tenten in that closet." she points to a closet.

" **WHAT**" both at the same time

"you have to do it " Sakura said smugly.

**This is my divider so get over it. And if you don't like it go read someone else's truth or dare fic there are quiet a few.**

_After ten minutes._

Neji and Tenten come out of the closet looking slightly dishriveld. Neji spins the bottle and it lands on Sakura .…….

**This is my divider so get over it. And if you don't like it go read someone else's truth or dare fic there are quiet a few.**

**What did you think? Good or bad? Should I continue? Please review and if you have ideas please P.M me so you don't ruin it for other people. Keep in mind the pairings. **


	2. auther note

-1**A/n I have 70 hits and 2 reviews. I will update when I get 5 reviews. Thanks to those that reviewed.**


	3. Chapter 2

-1**A/N : an idea from the tomato queen that I've modified. Thanks to lunarxshinobi, tomato queen and falcona for your reviews! You were my first for this story! Now on with the story! **

**dissing of the claim: I've never even been to Japan!**

' _hi' _thoughts

"hi" talking

" Sakura truth or dare " Neji said

' _this is going to be fun' _he thought

" dare" she said promptly

" I dare you to eat chocolate off Sasuke 's BARE chest" **( I'm evil I know)**

"**WHAT"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Thy said at the exact same time.

"Aw isn't that cute" Tenten sniggered

"I'm not doing it" '_though I wouldn't mind' _

" yeah when hell freezes over Huyuga am I doing to do that " **( figure it out)**

"Tecnecly your not doing it Sasuke , Sakura is so stick's out tongue "

" what did during your time in the closet you become an item" Sasuke sniggered

Finally after forever of arguing they did it!

And then Sakura spinned the bottle and it landed on…….

**This is my divider so get over it. And if you don't like it go read someone else's truth or dare fic there are quiet a few.**

**A/N: I am so sorry about the lat update! I have been so busy!**

**I will update when I get 3 reviews so REVIEW! Oh and I forgot afrochiken14-NFFR thanks to you to**


	4. chapter 3

-1**A/N : This chapter is dedicated to ShikamaruHatake . You're an awesome writer and reviewer and a very nice person!!!!! And you all should read both of her very awesome fics**

**Dissing of the claim : I no own you no sue .**

The bottle landed on Tenten.

" truth or dare " Sakura said

" dare " Tenten said

" I dare you and Neji to play strip rock paper scissors! Sakura said

' _I always wondered whether Neji-kun wore boxers or briefs '_** ( if I wanted to know this about a boy I'd just look. I live in the city and boys wear their pants to their knee's or at least most of them ) **

**WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Said both at the exact same time .

"You have to do it it's a dare" Sakura said smugly

" fine" Neji said surprising everyone even himself

" Ino you troublesome woman did you use your jutsu to control his mind ? " Shika asked

Ino 's reply was to start making out with him. Everyone was like OO, except lee who was like

….

OO

" right ……. On with the dare Tenten and Neji" Sakura said

" rock paper scissors SHOOT " all but Shika and Ino who where still making out.

Neji chose rock. Tenten chose scissors. " Tenten you lost!!!!!!! "

" fine " then Tenten blushing as red as Gaara 's hair removed her black T-shirt **( her shoes are already off because of Japanese custom & she wore flip flops so she didn't have any socks ) **to reveal a hot pink Victoria 's Secret bra and it wasn't a sports bra. All the boys except Neji covered their eyes , because it was generally assumed that Neji and Tenten were an item. Neji was like OO !

" now you have to play three more rounds " Sakura said

" aw man " Tenten said. Neji just smirked.

" rock paper scissors SHOOT " all but Shika and Ino who where still making out

Tenten chose scissors and Neji chose paper.

" Neji you lost " Sakura said

" hn " was all Neji said before removing his shirt to reveal a nice six- pack

All the girls looked away except Tenten because again everyone considers them a couple… and Tenten was like OO

" only 2 more rounds and ties don't count!!!!!! Sakura

" rock paper scissors SHOOT " all but Shika and Ino who where still making out. Neji chose rock. Tenten chose scissors. Tenten removed her pants revealing bikini cut panties that matched her bra. None of the boys were looking but Neji yada yada yada

" rock paper scissors SHOOT " all but Shika and Ino who where still making out. Tenten chose paper and Neji chose rock. Neji removed his pants to reveal black silk boxers. '_ so he does were boxers and he looks hot!!!!! '_

" ok now get dressed!!!! " all but Shika and Ino who where still making out

and the bottle landed on...

**A/N : if you read this put " will is an inconsiderate illiterate idoitic jerk.**


	5. another author note

-1**A/N : sorry I wont be able to update till like next Wednesday of then I have a 5 day weekend because of Thanksgiving. This weekend I'm going camping. First person to guess what W.F.B.B i****s gets a oneshot request fic . **


	6. WINNER

-1**A/N : I know I said I wouldn't be updating but this isn't an update. ShikamaruHatake won the contest. And to all people Will is this illiterate idiotic inconsiderate jerk I know.**


End file.
